1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented database management systems, and in particular, to a method for dynamically adding functionality to a database management system executed by a server computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Database systems are large monolithic structures that offer a fixed amount of functionality. To increase functionality of a database system, a highly skilled database system developer must open the source code and painstakingly manipulate it, e.g., adding and modifying the source code, compiling it, testing it, and finally releasing it to customers. This cycle can take anywhere from months to years. In addition, once a new system is produced, the user must stop the old database system, install the new system, then run the new system, before the new function can be used.
Thus, there is a need in the art for mechanisms that allow developers and users to add new functionality to a database system dynamically, thereby giving users access to new features immediately. The present invention solves these and other problems, as discussed further herein.